


Fragile Hero

by TsukikoMoon



Series: Heroes can be Fragile, too [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon
Summary: There are a lot of words Alya could think of to describe her favorite Super-heroine,But the word fragile is not one she would have ever expected to add into the list...Chat Noir loves the interactions between him and His Lady,Her civilian self trembling in his arms is definitely not one of them...It had been too close and the fear had been too much for Marinette,Now the world knows that Ladybug is not all that strong like she had made herself seem...





	Fragile Hero

Everything happened so quickly.

At first she could hear the constant beeping of Ladybug's earrings as the super-heroine fell mid air.

The next thing she see is Chat Noir covering Ladybug with a cloth he most likely cut off from above the library door.

Then a pink light emerged from below the cloth where Ladybug wasn't covered completely.

Both the superhero duo crashed into the classroom Alya was in, with her live stream still ongoing in the Ladyblog.

Next, she is looking at this scene right in front of her.

Fragile.

That is the only word crossed Alya's mind looking at how de-transformed Ladybug looked like right now.

There are a lot of words she could think of to describe her favorite Super-heroine.

But the word fragile is not one she would have ever expected to add into the list...

She had forgotten that under the guise of the super-heroine lies a very humane soul.

One that looked like a teenager who was around her age.

The form shrank and shook with the cloth held tightly to herself.

It is as if she is afraid to see light.

Afraid to let the world land a sight of her.

 

* * *

 

He wanted to know who is under that mask of hers.

But his instinct told him that he needed to wait until she is ready.

All he could think was to protect Ladybug's identity in that instant.

Then he saw that piece of cloth on top of his head.

It was the perfect thing he could use now to hide her away.

He needed to get her out of here.

Tiny.

Now with her cradled in his arms she looked tiny.

He felt as if she would disappear if he let her go.

As partners they could read each other's movement.

Chat Noir loves the interactions between him and His Lady,

Her civilian self trembling in his arms is definitely not one of them.

The cat themed hero knew that Ladybug doesn't want anyone to know their identities.

But he never knew she could be so afraid as to react like this.

It hurts looking at his usually confident partner clinging to him like he is her lifeline.

 

* * *

 

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She had been too careless.

Ladybug is supposed to keep focused in battle.

It's not good being sleep deprived when you save the world in almost daily basis.

And now she suffers the consequences.

Chat Noir was the one who saved her the last moment.

Safe.

Being in Chat Noir's arms felt safe.

Even as she is wavering she can count on him.

The only thing she wants to do now is to clutch to her partner.

His warmth keeps her mind away from what had just happened.

Yet it is also a reminder that it did happen.

It had been too close and the fear had been too much for Marinette,

Now the world knows that Ladybug is not all that strong like she had made herself seem.

She hoped Chat Noir won't think lowly about her now that she is clutching to him and cowering fear.


End file.
